Jules-Pierre Mao (TV)
|gender = Male |family = † |home = Earth, Mao Station |occupation = Manager, Mogul, Tycoon |affiliation = Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile Protogen |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = |portrayed by = François Chau }} Jules-Pierre Mao is the owner of Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile as well as subsidiary Protogen. One of his daughters, , was affiliated with the OPA. His aforementioned business interests are implicated in unethical research and commercialization of the protomolecule. He was demonstrated to have colluded and allied with UN Undersecretary to hide the project. Biography Background Throughout the series |-|Season One = In , Jules-Pierre Mao is seen in an old video message to Julie, telling her to come home. Julie effectively refuses thereafter and denies further manipulation from her father.In , Dresden reports to Mao that Julie is dead, and that they must move forward using Mao's deceased daughter as a sacrifice and let the protomolecule absorb her consciousness. Jules-Pierre agrees and gives the order to proceed. In , the United Nations Secretary-General, Esteban Sorrento-Gillis, convenes a meeting with security contractors, to which Jules-Pierre Mao is summoned. |-|Season Two = In , Jules-Pierre Mao demands that Errinwright make sure the MCR does not reach Phoebe first. In , when the stealth ship is discovered and Mao realizes Avasarala knows his secret, he abandons Errinwright and seeks other partners. In , Mao re-emerges trying to forge a new alliance with Avasarala, in exchange for ceasing all punitive actions upon his family. In , Errinwright , after poisoning Martian Defence Minister Pyotr Korshunov, turns the tables again by contacting the Guanshiyin and threatening Mao with its destruction if he does not concede. Then, Mao orders his men to murder Avasarala and her escort. |-|Season 3= : Mao arrives on Io at Prospero Station built in an old abandoned helium mine. He believes the protomolecule has been a failure but Strickland convinces him that the pediatric immune disorder patients from Ganymede are the key to overcoming their prior setbacks. Mei discovers that her friend Katoa is their star research subject. : Mao encounters Mei and she befriends him. : After witnessing the trauma overcoming Katoa, Mao cancels the research project and plans to evacuate before Nguyen arrives but, Strickland secretly continues the project. Mei, insistent on seeing her friend, helps to unmask Strickland's deceit. Upon realizing what is happening to Katoa, Mao commends Strickland. : Frustrated that he lost his access to the protomolecule via Katoa Hybrid, he authorizes the use of Mei as a replacement but as the procedure is about to start, it is interrupted by the arrival of the Rocinante : With the Rocinante team closing in, Mao's initial response is to surrender but, Strickland convinces him they have a chance to escape and retain his research by throwing his employees at the assault team and using the children as hostages and human shields. Holden captures Mao and brings him to Avasarala. : In Clarissa's flashback scenes, Jules-Pierre is revealed as the callous & cruel father who favors his rebellious & strong-willed daughter over the faithful one seeking his approval. Personality Media Images File:JulesPMao.jpg File:TheExpanse-Godspeed-FrancoisChau_as_JulesPierreMao.png S01E09-JulesPierre Receives News Julie Perished but Eros is Ready.png|Jules-Pierre Mao receives news from Antony Dresden that his daughter Julie has perished but that Protogen's Eros experiment is ready Appearances =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} See also *#ExpanseCocktails #㉞ }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Earthers